Prophecy of the Angelic Demon
by SilverWolf-Ryuki
Summary: The Pure-Hearted Demon who'll change the past and preserve the future. The prophecy comes true this year. Sesshoumaru is the chosen one, he gets transported back to Midoriko's time. Surprises for him, like how a certain KazeYoukai tagged along...[HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

Prophecy of the Angelic Demon Chapter 1 

Ryuki's Disclaimer: bah, I wish I owned Inuyasha or any of its characters…especially Sesshoumaru and Midoriko…but I don't, so there…all I own is this plot.

---

 "Lord Sesshoumaru! Where on earth are you going?" the small green toad hurried to catch up as his small legs hurried. "Lord Sesshoumaru!!!" Jaken called out in his usual annoying voice. Sesshoumaru looked back, and gave a stare that would of sent the worst of demons scattering away in fright.

"I need some privacy, some time alone…that means away from you." He said in a voice that was close to a whisper, yet so deadly. He closed his eyes in annoyance and walked away from his loyal servant, Jaken, who tried to chase after him, but got lost as Sesshoumaru disappeared in a flash.

"Be careful Milord…" Jaken whispered into the air as he bowed.

---

Hoping to find some peace in destruction, Sesshoumaru wandered through the forest, blasting away any sign of low class Youkais and basically anything that stood in this TaiYoukai's way. A short while later, he came upon a small village.

Sesshoumaru stepped in to the village, hidden by the shadows of a tree. His ears picked up a certain conversation a few miles away that got him interested…

"…Did you hear? The prophecy would come true this year, the prophecy of the Angelic Demon, he is suppose to be a pure-hearted demon, though I don't see how any demon at all can be pure-hearted…" a villager muttered to another one, the 2nd villager nodded in agreement and muttered something.

"The demon is described to be angel-like with long white hair and gracefulness like the wind. He is supposed to be friendly to mortals and Youkais alike…" the first villager continued on blabbing to his company, probably the only one who would listen.

_If the prophecy is true, Inuyasha better not be the one… that would be an embarrassment to all Youkais and Hanyous alike. He is not as graceful as the wind, I might add… _Sesshoumaru thought, his face showing a deadly calm expression that seemed just a bit too calm. Then, when that conversation ended, he couldn't help but pick up another one, a quite disturbing one at that.

"The Angelic Demon is suppose to be REALLY hunky and cute and mysterious…" couple of maidens also from the village started their own conversation about the prophecy near by.

"If he is as he is described, then…"a fat maiden added and sighed dreamily. "SO CUTE!!!!" the maiden beamed and you can almost see heart flowers blooming.

"Midoriko's cave is where the Pure-Hearted Demon is suppose to be…" a sigh was heard. "I wish that the Angelic Slayer would have an interest in me…" another fairer Maiden said dreamily, her eyes all misty. "He is suppose to change the past, yet preserve the future, all within this year…oh he must be the most powerful thing ever! If only I could go into Midoriko's cave…"

Sesshoumaru closed his fierce yellow eyes and opened them slowly again.

_Mortals…they are weak…_Sesshoumaru said as he spat on the ground and walked away. _I shall destroy the cave to make sure this stupid prophecy does not come true, and then, nothing will be changed from the past, or the future…the future now is well as it is… _Sesshoumaru thought as he smirked ever so slightly and walked towards the cave of the beautiful Miko - Midoriko.

---

_So this is the famous cave of the famous Miko, Midoriko…this falls when in compare to the Western Castle… _Sesshoumaru glanced calmly; as if he was about to squish a flower, not destroy a cave. He closed his eyes as he took out his Toukinjin. "Sayonara…" He muttered and was about to slice the cave in half.

Then, he heard a faint voice, calling him from within.

Sesshoumaru's ear twitched as he trying to pick up that faint voice again. He scanned his surroundings, hoping to find some clues. He lowered his sword and studied the cave from a distance suspiciously. Then, knowing that he's got nothing to lose, he slowly and gracefully walked in the dark cave. He did not realize the barrier to keep Youkais and other unkind people out let him in. 

It was so quiet that even a mere human can hear the slightest drop of water on the cold ground. Sesshoumaru looked around, enjoying the silence that he has not had for quite a while. Moments past, Sesshoumaru stayed in the cave, not in his usual defensive self. Just then, a rustle of wind fluttered by, and the faint voice was heard again, blurry, unclear, which was unusual for a Youkai like Sesshoumaru, for he had hearing that was at least 100 times greater then humans. Sesshoumaru growled quietly, yet deadly as he scanned his surroundings again, this time, seeing something.

"Who are you?"  Sesshoumaru growled, and because of his usual reflexes, got ready to unsheathe his sword, the Toukinjin, made from the fang of one of Naraku's short-lived attachments, Goshiniki.

"You are Sesshoumaru, are you not? You are the chosen one, for that you must come with me…" the soul spoke, with a soft faint voice that tinkered like a bell.

"Why should I come with you?" Sesshoumaru frowned.

"It is your destiny…come," the soul whispered again, and within a second, Sesshoumaru plunged into a deep sea of darkness…

---

Ryuki: …that was REALL short…I know…but I wrote it just to give you some info on the Prophecy of the Angelic Demon and some other background info…also to keep you wondering what is gonna happen next…MWHAHAHAHA…me evil…jus read the next chappie :-) tell me what u think about this story, and where I should improve. An dun say things like 'your whole story needs to improve' or 'you should improve your brain cells' or something, because that's jus going a bit TOO far… - -;;


	2. Chapter 2

Prophecy of the Angelic Demon Chapter 2 

Ryuki's Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha or any of its characters…(especially Sesshoumaru and Midoriko)…but I don't, all that belongs to Rumiko.

---

_Where am I?_

Sesshoumaru questioned himself as he pushed himself up from the ground. He looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings tensely. Getting reading for an attack of some sort, or a threatening situation, Sesshoumaru reached for his weapon, until…

 "Hello!" a voice called out brightly. Sesshoumaru jumped, turned around and frowned. What he saw was not threatening, nor was it dangerous, it was a human Miko. She was around 18, had wavy black hair, bright calm eyes and a sweet smile. What caught his sight was the strange marking on her forehead.

_No! Impossible! It's Midoriko! _Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. _If this is Midoriko, and she is not in the cave, that means…I've got transported…? No, not me, it cannot be…it must be a mistake; the true demon from the prophecy must have been near the caves while I was in it, so I got transported too…but wait…what about that…ghost? _Sesshomaru turned his back to the girl known as Midoriko. He lowered his head, shadows covered his eyes, and Sesshoumaru slowly walked towards the forest, which was near by.

"Wha-? Wait – hey – you – uh…with the…er…armor and the fluffy thing!!!"

Sesshoumaru growled and continued to walk, he spoke in a voice that was almost dead. "Leave me be."

Midoriko was definitely NOT convinced, nor was she ready to let the stranger walk away without any explanation of the sudden appearance out of nowhere. She blinked in confusion; for she felt like she knew him from somewhere. Midoriko ran up in front of the stranger, reached out and lifted the white-haired stranger's head up, so the face was properly shown, only to reveal an evil yet almost holy looking face with 2 scar-like markings on each side. On the forehead was a black crescent moon, below that, a pair of mysterious yellow eyes, a perfect nose and a slightly frowning mouth. 

Midoriko gasped in surprise, "you're a Inu Youkai?" her eyes widened in amazement. She should have run, for it has been passed down that human formed demons are the most deadly kind. Yet this one is different, in a way Midoriko cannot describe…

Sesshoumaru glared icily at her. He took a step back and growled again as he disappeared, leaving no trace that he ever exists, but Midoriko knew better then to tell an elder of such a calm demon as he is. Plus, Midoriko thought, she would get a scolding too…

'Until we meet again, Midoriko…' an echo rang through the forest, an echo only She can hear…

---

 "Mew!!!"

Midoriko looked up, a giant Neko Youkai ran up to her, the creature head butted the Miko and turned back into it's little form: a kawaii little stuffed animal like Youkai.

"Mew…"

Midoriko bent down to pet the Youkai, who wiggled happily.

"Guess what Kirara?"

"Mew…?"

"I met a Youkai today…a Inu Youkai…" Kirara growled slightly and the fur on her neck stood up, then Midoriko continued.

"No he wasn't all bad, he was one of those human looking Youkais…no Kirara, stop growling…he wasn't dangerous…" Kirara looked up at her owner, confused. "He looked a lot like the head of the Inu Youkai tribe from the West…what's his name…Inu…Inu…Inutaisho? I think that's it…" Midoriko tapped her chin thoughtfully as she tried to remember the looks of both Inutaisho and he new demon she met…

"They looked different…Inutaisho had his hair up in a high top knot, while the other demon had it down. Inutaisho has more armor then him though…yes they look A LOT alike…especially the fluffy thing…the tail? The demon I met is almost like he was a zombie! His skin was cold and his eyes were cold…his expression, is even more dead then the demons we've slain…though I'm still surprised about the fluffy tail…"

Kirara mewed and chased her own tails. She caught it, causing her to trip and stumble over. Kirara blinked in surprise, jumped up again and shook the dust out of her fur. Midoriko Laughed.

_Neko Youkais can be so weird sometimes…they seem clueless, yet smart…they don't have to worry about a thing in life…I wish I was like that…_Midoriko laid down and gazed dreamily at nothing in particular, until she realized that instead of the blue sky, a face was looking down on her, an eyebrow raised in amusement. It was the demon from earlier!

"You!" She gasped, sitting up.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I am Sesshoumaru, the Lord – or future lord as of this time – of the Western Lands. You may call me Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kirara growled, the hair on the back of her neck rose up once again. In return, Sesshoumaru gave an icy glare that send Kirara whimpering. Satisfied, Sesshoumaru turned to Midoriko. "We need to talk…" he said, his eyes deadly serious.

"Er…o-okay…" Midoriko gulped. "Stay here Kirara…" She called to her Neko.

"That _thing_ has a name? You have a pet Youkai? Humans, such weird creatures…" His eyebrow rose again of amusement. Midoriko felt anger rise up.

"Ok, Sesshoumaru-_sama_ so you don't like humans, you don't have to start-"

"That's enough out of you." The calm Youkai interrupted rudely, and sighed. "Since I am here to make…a 'deal' with you, I am going to tell you about the situation. Lets begin with me and why I am here. I am no ordinary Demon," Sesshoumaru paused, "I'm here from the future…"

---

Ryuki: another retarded chap…eh…ah well…


	3. Chapter 3

Prophecy of the Angelic Demon Chapter 3 

Ryuki's Disclaimer: WAHHH!!! Rumiko Takahashi is SO LUCKY!!! Fine then, I dun own Inuyasha, but I will own an anime show SOMEDAY…-nod-

(SPECIAL NOTE: in MY fic, Sesshoumaru doesn't have his arm cut off k? Coz he looks MUCH cooler WITH his arm, even though, he still looks cool. Plus, two arms are better than one when you are fighting.)

---

    -From last time…-

    "…I'm no ordinary Demon," Sesshoumaru paused, "I'm here from the future…"

      ---

 "F…future?" Midoriko gasped and stepped back in shock. In the speed of light, Sesshoumaru ran up to - or rather appeared - beside Midoriko, and put a hand to her neck. The young Miko could feel the cold claws against her skin.

"One word of this, and you are dead. I am dangerous and I am here on this…Mission…do not bother me, or get in my way…OR ELSE…" He hissed, and let go of her.

Midoriko sensed that he would not hurt her, but just to be on the safe side, she nodded slowly. "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama…" She muttered.

Just as Sesshoumaru was about to walk away again, Midoriko ran up to stop him. "Wait, are you related to the great Inutaisho, the TaiYoukai of the West?" She blurted. Sesshoumaru froze in his tracks. Seeing this, Midoriko spoke before he could say or do anything. "Of course, not that I expect you to know him or anything, I mean, you are from the future. What a stupid thing for me to ask" She said hastily. He turned around, a tiny smile of amusement played on his lips.

"Actually, I do know him. He is my father." He said. Midoriko's eyes widened.

"Father? I mean, uh, I didn't mean that I doubted you or-"

"You humans worry too much about being killed…I am one of Inutaisho's sons" Sesshoumaru interrupted, he seems pretty relaxed about the subject. Well, as relaxed as a 'Sesshoumaru' can be.

"One of? Who are the others?" Midoriko asked, puzzled.

"There are only Inuyasha and I." Sesshoumaru revealed while trying not to destroy something nearby. Midoriko slightly sensed the change of mood, but she brushed it aside, thinking of what Sesshoumaru said earlier about humans.

"Inu…Inuyasha? Why didn't this Inuyasha come with you he-?" A growl from the white haired Youkai interrupted her. The TaiYoukai's hand glowed green and pointed one of his poison claws at her. She gasped at the green liquid dripping and melting the ground below. Sesshoumaru sighed deeply and put his arm at his side once again. The green faded.

"My little hanyou brother is not my favorite person to talk about…" Sesshoumaru looked down, and sighed.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru's senses tingled and his pupils shrank into a slit thinner then before. He turned to Midoriko. "Run…" He ordered with a growl and a second later, a pack of flea bitten canines came and attacked. Sesshoumaru sighed. Normally all canines would listen to him, the Inu TaiYoukai of the West, but here in the past, he is just another ordinary Youkai.

"It seems like we have to do this the hard way, don't we?" He muttered as he jumped up and released his ki whip, slicing about a quarter of the Youkais. Then he released his poison claw and took out another good bunch…well, melted to be exact. He stepped on a few that were on the ground yet still alive, cracking their necks with a satisfying crack and a small whimper or yelp. Then he turned to Midoriko, who was in a bit of a busy situation.

"KIRARA!!!" She yelled and the Neko Youkai flew with in with a sword, a bow and a few arrows. She pawed a few canines off of her as she landed. Midoriko took the sword and slashed it in the air, white light flew out of it and the light devoured the flesh of the enemy Youkais. She then took the bow and shot several arrows, piercing a handful of the annoying canines as it went, glowing, and then disappearing without a trace.

Sesshoumaru shot a deadly glare to the rest of the Youkais that survived, who scampered away with their tails in between their legs. He then turned towards the young Miko and raised an eyebrow. "You fight pretty well for a human Miko…tell me, how old are you exactly?"

"17, turning 18. You?"

"I am ageless…"

"No way, everyone has an age…"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you…"

"Try me."

"I am nearing 200…"

Midoriko gulped and laughed nervously. "200 huh? Must be pretty boring to live that long…"

"Time does not matter for us Youkais, but survival does."

"200? Are you sure? You look around 19 to me…"

"19…what a small number…" Sesshoumaru stared off into space. _19, and they die by around 80…what weak and fragile things humans are…_He thought and looked down at the purple scars on his arm. _I need to complete what the prophecy says if I want to go back to my real time without anything wrong…but what do I have to do exactly? Ha, great hints they give…change the past and preserve the future… maybe I could get my Father to change his mind about the swords…_The thought amused Sesshoumaru, but then he frowned again. _What am I suppose to change in the past?_

 Midoriko tilted her head, looking at the Youkai who was staring off into space and seems to be in his own world. Kirara mewed and hopped up to Sesshoumaru, but then thought better and returned to her owner. "Er…are you ok? You seem to be…distracted…" She asked quietly, afraid of the consequences if he got angry. Sesshoumaru only blinked in surprise, then frown.

"I am fine…"

_But every single small thing here in the past triggers a thing in the future, like the grass I walk on, or the food I eat…who knows? Maybe Midoriko may not die, and no Shikon Jewels will be ever born. _Sesshoumaru thought, troubled once again. He turned to a very confused Midoriko. "Listen human, do not mention me to anyone. Do not even mention my name, don't even think of me when I am not in your sight." He said seriously, but then realized that this talk is almost completely useless. "You do have enough brain to realize that even if you mention me, no one will believe and understand…right?"

"Yes…"

"Good…and Midoriko?" Midoriko looked up to meet his eyes, which softened a bit. "Trust me, don't harm yourself now, you'll need all the strength you can get, for another war is coming…" Sesshoumaru warned. She nodded slowly, trusting that whatever he say is true. Sesshoumaru stepped back, seeing that his job is done for now, jumped away. The wind of the sudden movement caused Midoriko's long hair to fly backwards.  Kirara ran after Sesshoumaru for a while, but then stopped and returned back to Midoriko.

"You have become quite fond of him…" Midoriko said, rubbing Kirara behind her ears. Kirara mewed and looked at her master with big eyes. "Yes, I think that he is not as bad as he seems. I can sense a pure force inside his heart, a strong energy. I wonder if he used it, he might just become purified…truly purified…and live on still…" She looked down at her Neko. "Yet it just might be a trap…but I truly think that he is in no need of purifying in the first place. We all are going to get along just fine…"

---

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise as the conversation between Midoriko and the Neko Youkai, Kirara reached his ears. _What a fool, talking to a cat…_Sesshoumaru sneered. But deep inside, he was worried, and maybe even frightened that he might actually be what they said. Yet the feeling dissolved into a curiosity as he thought about how he is different from other Youkais. Maybe, he was the demon from the prophecy and he is going to change the past, just like he was supposed to. The white haired demon smirked and decided to put it off. There was no way that he could be pure of heart…

…Is there?

---

Ryuki: yeah, yeah, that 'don't even think of me when I am not in your sight' came out a bit too cheesy, but hey, I had to write that, there COULD be mind reading demons out there to harm the poor fluffy…

Sesshomaru: -growl-

Ryuki: hey buddy! Growling is my job. Get another hobby! -Growl at Sesshoumaru-

Sesshoumaru: -gives Ryuki strange glare and walk away-

Ryuki: WHY IS EVERYONE GLARING AT ME LIKE IM A FREAKO?

Everyone: -Glare-

Ryuki: - -; anyhow…if u have any info on how old Midoriko REALLY is or how old Sesshoumaru really is, TELL ME coz I dun really no. I'm predicting that since 19 is Sesshoumaru's age in human years, times that by ten, he is nearly 200, but I dun really no so sticks out tongue


	4. Chapter 4

Prophecy of the Angelic Demon Chapter 4 

Ryuki's Disclaimer: Come on Rumiko! Kill Kikyo more PAINFULLY next time!!! I updated my profile so it doesn't reflect Diana, but me…ME!!!! - -; I dun own Inuyasha…too bad…read my friend's fic…its called 'Caught in the Rain' …its good…

---

There he was…

Who can it be?

It looks like…no…that's impossible…

Is it?

He's fighting someone…something…

It is fierce and he looks troubled…

Should I help?

Am I supposed to?

Can I help?

What am I supposed to do here?

I wish I knew…

Father…

---

The Story

---

Kirara tipped her head sideways, looking at Midoriko, who was staring out at the mountains. The little Neko mewed softly and jumped onto Midoriko's lap. Without realizing it, Midoriko stroked Kirara's fur. Midoriko sighed, but did not do anything else besides that. Kirara, however, did not enjoy silence or the wonders of the sky or mountains. So she transformed into her full Youkai version and growled for Midoriko to jump on.

"Where are you taking me Kirara?" Midoriko asked as she climbed onto the Youkai's back.

Kirara pawed the ground and purred, then jumped off. They flew into the heart of the forest, where the shadows hid nearly everything. Small rays of sunlight leaked through the leaves. There was silence, but it was nearly unnatural. For no birds chirped and no squirrels squeaked. There were no squawks of birds and no rushing of water. Frowning, Midoriko looked around, her eyes trying to get used to the semi-darkness.

Then, as if it would make Midoriko feel any better, something rustled the leaves on a nearby bush, causing Midoriko's heart to thud as she turned her head slowly and cautiously.

"W…who's t…there?"

Silence.

"H…he…hello?"

Midoriko walked to the bush as silently as she can, and peeked over the side.

"You are seriously noisy, even when you are trying so hard not to make sound."

Midoriko smiled in relief as she saw Sesshoumaru sitting with his back against the bush, his eyes closed, apparently trying to get some silence and peace.

"Well I am sorry Mr. TaiYoukai, but I happen to be a human, and a Miko at that."

"Your point?"

Midoriko opened her mouth to argue, but Kirara shrank into her mini form and ran over to the white haired demon. She jumped over his stretched out leg and looked up to him, mewing. Mildly amused, Sesshoumaru reached out a claw and scratched Kirara as gently as possible under the chin. Then he turned to Midoriko.

"Your heart alone could wake the dead, I don't even want to get started on your breathing…"

"Good, then don't!"

"You can't be a good Miko if you don't control your fear…"

"Well, I happen to think I'm just fine…"

"Reality check, your are not. With the battle you are going to fight, at this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if you trip and die of that."

"Fight?"

Sesshoumaru realized what he said, then sighed. "Forget I said anything…" then he got up and turned to Midoriko. "I'll try to help, if I can stay here that long, but I think I won't be here when the battle takes place. So I suggest you to train…ne?"

Midoriko looked puzzled. "Against what?"

"These…" Sesshoumaru said as he drew out his Tenseiga. Immediately, he swung it at some nearby corps of Youkais and they came back to life.

"Holy…" Midoriko looked at the snake like creatures that slithered towards her.

"I suggest you not just stand there, they bite and they are poisonous…one bite and it's your life." Sesshomaru warned, but Midoriko stood there, not moving. Sesshoumaru sighed. "Why don't I just kill her myself? She'll get killed anyways…" He muttered and shook his head.

Midoriko reached out her hand and closed her eyes. She put her hands on the Youkais, immediately a bright violet light swallowed them.

"…?"

The Youkais were gone. There was no trace of them anywhere, not even their scent. Only bits lingered from the earlier kill, the one more brutal, done by Sesshoumaru's claws. Midoriko looked at Sesshoumaru calmly.

"What? I don't have my weapons here." She said, defending herself against the glare Sesshoumaru was giving.

"Alright then…" Sesshoumaru slowly said, as his demonic sense picked up something. It was so familiar and it brought peace to the Youkai. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly. _Father? No…could it be?_

"Something wrong?"

Sesshoumaru gave Midoriko a glare, glanced at Kirara and disappeared into the forest.

"How strange…we meet, he gives me things to kill, he leaves…" Midoriko was once again puzzled. "Oh no! I'm supposed to be helping mother…" The Miko sighed and her hand flew up to her head. "Shoot…" She too flew away on Kirara.

---

_Father…I can smell his scent from here…its so familiar, like what it used to be…_Sesshoumaru thought as he jumped towards the familiar scent. He growled as some demons tried to get in his way and slashed them with his claws. More and more of the same demons attacked…Neko Youkais…he frowned and slashed through them as well. The scent was getting stronger and a roar could be heard.

(A/N: Sesshoumaru could hear it, I mean, he does have superhuman abilities, for he is a Youkai. Duh…)

_This is it_. Sesshoumaru looked around and spotted a giant Ookami/Inu in the distance. The Inu looked as if he was bored to death as he swung his claw and wiped away several smaller demons. He growled and stomped on the smaller beings. Sesshoumaru watched with surprise as his father's laziness as he finished killing all the little beings and de-transformed. The silver-haired Youkai looked at Sesshoumaru and frowned. In a flash, the Youkai was in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Why do you look so…familiar?"

"Because you do." Sesshoumaru answered simply; it was weird to be talking to your father, especially when he thinks you are a stranger. "Father."

The silver-haired demon laughed an amused laugh. "Father? Why do you call me father?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Inutaisho in the eye. "Do you prefer me calling you Inutaisho, father? Because I believed you raised me to be more polite than that."

Inutaisho frowned. "How old are you? I am guessing you are around 200? I am young myself, how could I have a son as old as you?"

"I came from the future." Sesshoumaru said calmly. "I am Sesshoumaru, heir of the Western Lands and son of the great Inutaisho."

Silence came. It was awkward having to tell your father, who was slightly older than you, who you are and where you came from. Of course, it was also awkward having your so-called son, who is presently only slightly younger than you, tell you that he is from the future and he is your son. Inutaisho was speechless. _I have a son named Sesshoumaru?_

"Do you want proof as well, father?" Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow, after getting no answer or any reply of any kind. Taking that as a yes, Sesshoumaru transformed into his full form, which is smaller than Inutaisho's full form. Sesshoumaru growled and glanced at Inutaisho, who stared up in awe. Sesshoumaru transformed back. "Why are you staring at me like that? Haven't you ever looked at yourself when you transform?"

"It's just…I never knew I'd have a son…"

_Yeah, and I never knew that my father was so idiotic at a young age._ Sesshoumaru looked as if he could murder.

"Now I know where I got the name Sesshoumaru…" Inutaisho said with a hint of laughter in his voice after looking at Sesshoumaru's expression.

_And I can hardly believe you are the same Inutaisho that was my father…_Sesshoumaru scowled.

"You came from the future?" Inutaisho said, suddenly serious. "If someone comes from the future, that means you have mission here. What are you assigned to do?"

"Change the past and preserve the future."

"And how are you supposed to do that, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "If I knew, do you think I'd be here?"

"Good point…" Inutaisho looked at the sky thoughtfully. "Maybe it has something to do with a bad thing that is happening in the future…"

It was like someone opened a door. Sesshoumaru realized something…

_Change the future…_

_Preserve the past…_

_Changing the root of the tragedy…_

_But which one is it?_

_The one I think that is the tragedy?_

_Or the one that everyone dreads…_

_Naraku…_

Sesshoumaru frowned. _No it can't be Naraku I am supposed to change…because when Midoriko battles the Youkai, I am not going to be there…unless…I can destroy Onigumo…_

_In order to destroy Onigumo, I'd have to stay even longer…unless…_Sesshoumaru turned to Inutaisho.

"Do you know of the demon named Ryuukotsusei?"

---

Ryuki: So…how was that? The meeting with Inutaisho…I think it's OOC, and I'm sure many agree with me. But hey, how am I supposed to know how Inutaisho acts? Anyways…it might take a while to update the chapters later on…that was a bit short…don't you think…?


	5. Chapter 5

Prophecy of the Angelic Demon Chapter 5 

Ryuki's Disclaimer: Ahem…see my pen name? It says Silverwolf-Ryuki; it does NOT say Rumiko Takahashi. That means…I DON'T OWN THE SHOW!!!

(A/N: All right, in this fic, Inutaisho will fight the Ryuukotsusei before Midoriko gets her fight because…well, you'll find out why later. Also, Ryuukotsusei is the demon that killed Inutaisho, but Inuyasha kills it afterwards with Inutaisho's fang [Tetsaiga] Just bare with me, since the past changes, the future does as well. So to all of you who saw all the episodes available so far and plan to complain to me that they like the eppie…TOO BAD!!!)

---

Change the future…

Preserve the past…

Changing the root of the tragedy…

But which one is it?

The one I think that is the tragedy?

Or the one that everyone dreads…

Naraku…

---

Inutaisho looked at Sesshoumaru, puzzled by the sudden burst of that question. "Ryuukotsusei? I don't think I've heard of him…why?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't heard of Ryuukotsusei?" Sesshoumaru said and shook his head. "Well, it is kind of ironic…isn't it? You want to know how you die in the future? This Ryuukotsusei thing kills you. Then, a hundred years or so later, the seal you put on it breaks and the pathetic half-breed uses your fang to kill it."

"The pathetic half-breed?" Inutaisho repeated. "Who is this pathetic half-breed?"

"Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru spat it out as if it was poison. "Your second son, who is a Hanyou."

"I have 2 sons?" Inutaisho repeated numbly. "If it was possible, I would of fainted. I was having a normal day when my son pops in from the future, and then he tells me I have ANOTHER one." Inutaisho shook his head slowly. "This is weird…and my fang? Which fang do you mean?"

"Yes, your fang is forged into a sword, called the Tetsaiga."

"You mean this…" Inutaisho drew out a sword: it was the Tetsaiga. It looked the same, as the one in the future, except the untransformed version appeared to be in better condition. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I have a small question…if this Inuyasha has my Tetsaiga…" Inutaisho asked, "Which sword is yours?"

"I forged another one, the one you left me did me no good." Sesshoumaru replied darkly. "That is not the point. We have to kill the Ryuukotsusei before it kills you." Inutaisho looked at Sesshoumaru. "Yes, because I know how to kill the thing."

"We are going to look for the thing and kill it? How does that help the future?"

"Because if you don't die for a while, you can kill either Onigumo or help Midoriko kill the beast that kills her in the future. Without Onigumo, there will be no Naraku. And without the Shikon no Tama, there'll be no Kikyo nor Naraku." Sesshoumaru explained with a blank face.

"Naraku?" Inutaisho repeated blankly.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. "You do not need to know everything, father…if you did, the future shall be destroyed. Do what you think is right, father, or else the future will be destroyed as well. Now, we have to go find Ryuukotsusei…"

---

Midoriko sighed. It was getting extremely boring for her and Kirara, without anything to do. She laid down on the long greed grass and stared up at the sky for a while, not quite thinking or doing anything besides sitting and looking up for that matter. It seems like her brain stopped functioning and the only thing that mattered at that time is the pretty, fluffy cloud that passed by. As time passed, Midoriko's eyelid got heavier. _I'll just take a small nap and close my eyes…_She told herself as she rolled over to her side and closed her eyes. Until a sharp 'mew' startled the resting girl.

"Kirara, can't you see I'm trying to rest?" Midoriko groaned as she rolled over to look at her cat and saw not only her, but also a 2 pairs of feet. She looked up to whom the legs belonged to.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" She greeted and her eyes trailed to the person beside Sesshoumaru. "Who is this?"

The other Youkai had long white hair like Sesshoumaru's and armor. He had purple scars on his face and yellow eyes. Actually, he looks almost like Sesshoumaru's older twin, or older brother. He seemed, however, slightly more mature in appearance, slightly. Midoriko picked herself up.

"Are you the TaiYoukai Inutaisho?" Midoriko asked, remembering the resemblance between the 2 demons and her thoughts from earlier. The question was rewarded by an amused smile from the 2nd Youkai, who turned to Sesshoumaru immediately.

"You told her about me already?" He questioned.

"No." Sesshoumaru replied dryly.  

"Then how does she know me?" Inutaisho looked puzzled.

"Ask her, not me." Sesshoumaru replied, once again, dryly. Inutaisho shrugged and turned to Midoriko.

"How do you know of me, human girl?"

"You aren't exactly the most hidden Youkai in this country, you know." She replied, smiling at his forgetfulness that he was a lord.

"Ah yes…something I still haven't quite gotten used to yet…" Inutaisho said, tapping his chin in thought. Sesshoumaru scowled, how could his father be so childish at this age? The father he remembered was more mature and serious than fun. The Inutaisho Sesshoumaru knew of spoke in a very serious tone and expected seriousness and perfection in must-do tasks.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why did you bring Inutaisho-sama with you to meet me?" Midoriko asked with an almost childish expression.

"So if he assists you, you can know to trust him. Alright?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow when Midoriko's expression turned serious. It wasn't everyday you see Midoriko that serious. "What is it, girl?"

"This fight…how come you can't assist me on it?" Midoriko asked, and slightly pouted. Inutaisho chuckled, causing Sesshoumaru to glare at his own father with a very deadly expression. If Inutaisho was a stranger, he'd probably be dead already…good thing he isn't.

"Because, Midoriko, I won't be here when you fight with the demon. I would be back in the future, waiting. Now, if you'll excuse us…" Sesshoumaru looked at his still chuckling father, "We'll be on our way to try to kill Ryuukotsusei."  With that, they disappeared.

"Suicide mission…" Inutaisho joked.

"You have a strange sense of humor…" Sesshoumaru growled at his father, who sighed.

"Well, it can't be helped…" Inutaisho muttered as they neared the village to slay the demon that slaughtered.

-Village of Ryuukotsusei-

(A/N: ok, since I haven't seen the 3rd movie yet, I am going to make up where they find the Ryuukotsusei. Aright? Great.)

"Can you smell his scent?" Sesshoumaru said as they arrived near the village around an hour later, for none of them felt like rushing at all. If they were to rush, they'd be there in less than 10 minutes. Inutaisho nodded.

"He stinks…" Inutaisho commented, earning a groan and a glare from Sesshoumaru.

"…I remembered you as more serious…"

"I am only 238." Inutaisho replied; his eyes smiled with him. "I am still young."

Sesshoumaru sighed as they followed the unpleasant scent of Ryuukotsusei. After a few more minutes, they could see a stone statue. Carved in the statue was the Ryuukotsusei. Sesshoumaru looked confused, which was not a very usual expression.

"How could he have a scent if he is trapped within the rock?" He turned to Inutaisho.

"I have no clue. But I say we smash the rock, so that the beast can be released. Then, we can kill it as you say." Inutaisho said, drawing his sword, the Tetsaiga. Sesshoumaru reached for his Toukinjin, after he cracked his knuckles and slashed the rock with his claws. In the rock was the spirit of the Ryuukotsusei. Sesshoumaru turned to Inutaisho.

"You know how to perform the ultimate attack for the Tetsaiga, right?"

Before Inutaisho had a chance to answer, the soul floated away. Sesshoumaru grunted and followed the soul. Inutaisho followed both Sesshoumaru and the soul. They ran, until they reached the body of the Ryuukotsusei, which was frozen in place by a cave. Sesshoumaru froze…this was such a familiar place…He looked around…the grass, the cave, the flowers near the cave…it was all so familiar.

They were at the Midoriko's cave.

---

Ryuki: There is another chapter. –Sigh- this is such a crappy fic. I already sort of planned out the ending and the sequel, but I don't know how to get there!!! If only this story was as good as it was in my head…

Oh yeah, I just realized that I've spelled Sesshoumaru wrong, so I corrected the name throughout the chapters. I also fixed a few glitches.

I can't believe they don't have Midoriko as one of the characters for the choosing thingy...-sigh- Ja...


	6. Chapter 6

Prophecy of the Angelic Demon Chapter 6 

Ryuki's Disclaimer: Don't own it, I wish I did, but I don't, so too bad.

---

**From last time…**

They ran, until they reached the body of the Ryuukotsusei, which was frozen in place by a cave. Sesshoumaru froze…this was such a familiar place…He looked around…the grass, the cave, the flowers near the cave…it was all so familiar.

They were at the Midoriko's cave.

---

The wind blew as a certain Youkai stepped out of a pile of stones. She was within a cave, and she just woke from unconsciousness. The female Youkai groaned as she clutched her head, which made it seem the whole cave, was falling down.

_Wait…_

_I am not imagining this…_

Her eyes widened as she pulled a feather from her hair to fly out of the soon-to-be giant pile of stones…

---

Sesshoumaru looked at the cave, slightly surprised and confused. "Why is this place always the source of trouble?" The demon mumbled and sighed, taking a deep breath. Just then, the spirit started to glow a dark violet, as did the body. Slowly, a low pulse began to beat within the Youkai. It steadily grew louder with every pulse. Every pulse was a pulse closer to the release of the beast.

"Do you know the ultimate attack of the Tetsaiga?" Sesshoumaru asked loudly, over the still growing beat of the heart of the Ryuukotsusei.

"Which one?" Inutaisho asked back.

"The Bakuryuha." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Yes, but not…exactly…" The older demon answered slowly.

"What do you mean by yes, but not exactly?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Uh…see, I haven't mastered it just yet…" Inutaisho said nervously. "Does it matter too much?"

"Oh, no, not at all. It's only life and death." Sesshoumaru replied with a calm and deadly sarcasm as he pulled out his own sword, the Toukijin.

"Gee, I see that doesn't matter much." Inutaisho said back, his voice dripping with sarcasm as well.

"Do you want to live, or die proudly?" Sesshoumaru asked suddenly as Inutaisho looked at him with disbelief.

"What kind of question is that?"

"If you want to live, you can slice the body right now, and it will kill the beast. If not, you can die proudly, knowing that you did everything honorably."

Sesshoumaru received a glare from his father. "I will wait until the soul is in the body." The TaiYoukai replied. "However, I will not die."

Upon hearing this, the younger Youkai smiled slightly. This was the father he remembered having.

The cave rumbled and it started to fall apart as the beast awoke. The stones fell and smashed against the ground. Wind blew scraps and decent sized stones against both Youkais. They both raised their hands to block the stones from their face.

Then, suddenly, Sesshoumaru's nose picked up a scent.

It was so familiar…

It was so despicable…

The white haired demon's eyes widened as he identified the scent.

_Naraku…_

_No…it wasn't him…the scent had a different edge to it…as if roses fell upon the poison…_

_It's her…_

---

Slowly, as the female Youkai flew out, she tried to remember how she got to this place. Kagura remembered being away from the castle to search for shards from the Shikon no Tama. After getting a few from low-class Youkais, she was about to return to her 'master'.

_Then, I saw Sesshoumaru alone without the toad; I decided to ask him for help again, in exchange for the Shikon shards. I followed him for quite a while, when he arrived upon a cave. He went in, as did I, a distance away so that my scent would not be detected. He seemed quite relaxed, and suddenly, in a flash, he was…gone._

Kagura winced, remembering the moment when he suddenly disappeared. She thought he was going to appear next to her and make a remark, and then, the next thing she knew…

The feather Kagura was riding took a sharp turn as the Wind sorceress dodged another falling boulder.

She came here.

Sighing deeply, taking in lots of air, Kagura hoped her mind would clear and she'd be able to identify where she was. Then, suddenly, a sharp scent came into her nose.

It was Sesshoumaru!

No…wait…there were two of the same kind of scent…

Confused, Kagura flew towards the source of the scent, leading her into a small opening of light. Kagura closed her eyes, for the opening was small, and in order to fly out, she would have to hit rocks.

She took a deep breath, and got ready for the impact. The rough stones brushed against her and suddenly, a falling stone hit her and she found herself knocked off course. Opening her eyes, Kagura winced as she found herself once again far from the opening. A giant boulder fell in front of her as Kagura tried to go forwards, knocking her feather, dragging the Wind Sorceress down. Kagura shut her eyes tight, her hands formed fists, as she waited for the pain to come when she hit the ground…

It never came…

---

Growling and realizing who it was, Sesshoumaru put Toukijin back in its sheath and jumped in the pile of falling stones. Ignoring the pain of both small and big stones falling upon him and the calling of his father, telling him to go back, Sesshoumaru looked around for the Wind Sorceress. He winced as a boulder nearly squashed him. Dust fell upon him like rain. Then, suddenly from above, a falling figure appeared into his sight. Black hair was flying and tangled around her face; her kimono was ripped and torn as the woman dropped in a fast speed.

Sesshoumaru jumped up and caught Kagura in his arms, and then, using his claws, he made an opening and ran out.

---

Outside, Inutaisho was waiting impatiently for the younger Youkai. Then, after an explosion of rocks, he came out. With him was a woman with black hair and ripped kimono. Her eyes were shut and she clung onto his kimono.

Sesshoumaru was also in quite an ungraceful position. His usually calm and graceful hair contained scraps of dust and rocks. His face had small cuts and his kimono was also ripped here and there. Sesshoumaru jumped off onto a grassy place far enough so that the collapse of the rocks would not hit them and Inutaisho followed. He watched patiently as his 'son' gently set the woman down.

"Whose this?" Inutaisho asked, confused about why his son would go in to save a woman. So far, Sesshoumaru did not strike him as one of those who would save anyone while risking himself. Standing up, Sesshoumaru brushed dust off his kimono and hair, creating a small pile of dust at his feet.

"Kagura." Sesshoumaru replied. _She's from the future…why is she here?_

Upon hearing her name, the wind sorceress stirred. Her eyelashes fluttered open as a pair of dark magenta eyes looked at the two. The woman closed her eyes and shook her head. Then, she reopened them.

"I better not be seeing things…" She muttered as she looked back and forth between at Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho.

"Kagura…" Sesshoumaru said in a monotonous voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I was…" the wind sorceress blushed slightly after she remembered what happened. "It's a long story…mind first explaining where are we? And why do you have a twin?"

Inutaisho chuckled, amused at the behavior of the woman. "She is interesting…you have made a good choice, son."

"Father, she is not a choice." Sesshoumaru said dryly. "She's just a detachment of Naraku, who is not supposed to be here."

Inutaisho looked at Sesshoumaru blankly.

"I'll explain in time." The younger Youkai grumbled. "Kagura, did you follow me?"

Kagura's eyes widened slightly as she looked down. "Yeah."

Inutaisho raised an eyebrow.

"I needed you to assist me in killing Naraku!" The woman looked at the two stubbornly. "Why won't you help me?"

The Youkai frowned. "Do you realize what you got yourself into? You are now in the past! We are at the time when the Shikon no Tama was not even created yet." Sesshoumaru growled. "You aren't supposed to be here."

"Oh, and you are?" Kagura hissed.

"Yeah." Sesshoumaru replied. "No, this is not my twin, he's my father…from the past."

"Why-?"

"Explaining is great, but not now." Inutaisho suddenly said as he turned around to look at the beast. "Ryuukotsusei is finally awaking…"

---

Ryuki: Sorry about that…I hadn't had an inspiration for so long! I finally got one, and here's the chapter. It's not that long, but I am assuming it will do for now. I fixed the old chapters, because, oh gosh, Sesshoumaru was so OOC. Now he is slightly less, but anyways. Isn't this a surprise? Kagura! This story will now probably be changed so much more…;-)


End file.
